


Back to Bed

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar





	Back to Bed

Ferus walked into the kitchen which is where he found his husband. “Baaaaaaaaabe.” He pouted as he made his way to Roan, wrapping his arms around his warm husband.

Roan chuckled as he set his mug down and wrapped his arms around Ferus. “What, love,” he asked as Ferus nuzzled his neck.

“Come back to bed. I miss you,” Ferus replied sleepily. “Why are you up so early anyway?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Roan apologized softly.

Ferus moved to look at Roan because something in Roan’s tone sparked concern in Ferus. “Hey, is something wrong?”

Roan kissed Ferus’s nose. “I’m fine. Just didn’t sleep too well.”

“Bad dream,” Ferus asked running his hands up and down Roan’s arms.

“Yeah,” Roan replied softly. “I don’t want to talk about it though.”

“Ok. Love you,” Ferus said before gently kissing Roan who smiled and kissed back.

“Love you too. You look cold,” Roan said noticing Ferus was shivering.

“I am. My favorite source of warmth left me,” Ferus replied as he went back to nuzzling Roan’s neck. Roan laughed. 

“Maybe you could put on some clothes,” Roan teased as he lightly smacked his husband’s bare ass.

“I was hoping I could convince you to come back to bed with me so you could warm me up,” Ferus told him with a smile. 

“I suppose I could after I finish my coffee. I only got out of bed so I wouldn’t disturb you. I’m sorry Fer.”

“Don’t be,” Ferus told him seriously before pressing a light kiss to Roan’s neck. “But please hurry and finish your coffee so we can go back to bed. I’m cold.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come in here naked,” Roan retorted as he picked his mug back up.

Ferus laughed. “I knew I had to have something to convince you to come back to bed.”

Roan smiled as he took a drink of his coffee. “You think a nude you would be irresistible to me?”

“I don’t think,” Ferus said moving to look at his husband. “I know so.”

Before Roan could respond, Ferus took his mug and finished Roan’s coffee. Roan raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I told you that I’m cold,” Ferus said laying the mug in the sink before taking his husbands hands to guide him to the bedroom. “I’ll make you another cup later.”

“You are a pain,” Roan joked, as he was guided to the bedroom.

“But you love me. More than anything, even coffee ,” Ferus said grinning as he squeezed Roan’s hands.

“I don’t know if I love you more than coffee or not,” Roan said dryly.

“You do,” Ferus said, suddenly a little more awake and alert. “And I love you more than anything.” 

When they got to their bedroom, Roan let go of Ferus’s hands to wrap his arms around him, pulling him as close to him as possible. “You know Fer, in the short time you’ve been up, you’ve helped me feel better.”

“Good,” Ferus said softly.


End file.
